Only One
by AlluraNightingale
Summary: We all know that Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th Vongola boss went to 10 years later in the future. This is telling about Fran and Rara's past and how he joined the Varia.  What kind of future awaits the young Fran and Rara? Will they be together or not?
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano…so not me my friends**

**Story made by AlluraNightingale**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance**

**Summary: We all know that Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10****th**** Vongola boss went to 10 years later in the future. This is a story telling about Fran and Rara's past and how he joined the Varia. What kind of future awaits the young Fran and Rara? Will they be together or not? **

**Only one**

**Chapter 1: Once a upon a time**

Two couples who are married and vowed to each other to be at their side at bad times and good times, but a tragedy occurs. The husband taken away by death leaving his pregnant love sad but tries to forget the pain and face the life she'll start with her twins. But when she gave birth to them, she died leaving her twins, Rara and Fran to her abusive grandmother. This is their story

It was morning. The sun's light shone in the dark room of a house setting on a green grassy field.

"Ugh…" A green haired boy who was disturbed by the light making him wake up. He got up and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock

"6:57 AM…" He stared at the clock and tried remembering the things he to do. Then it finally strike his head. "Rara, wake up."

His fraternal twin sister who has green short hair could not wake up due to doing so many things yesterday

"Wake up sleepy head." He shakes the sleeping Rara

"Zzz…" is what replied to him

"Wake up sleepy head, Or else we'll get beaten up again." He gently slaps her rosy cheeks

"Ugh…What now!" She finally woke up but was whining

"What time did you sleep?"

"I onno…."

"Whatever now…let's do the things the stupid hag ordered us" Fran stood up and left the room

"Wait…!

At the kitchen, they were washing the dishes of the plates their grandmother used. In the morning, they never get to eat breakfast. If there are leftovers, they ate it up instead. Their grandmother is so cruel to them that she would only give them food once they done all the things they should need to.

"You'll never get any food unless you do the things I've ordered you!" Their grandmother shouted at them and she never cared they even had feelings. She doesn't care if they are kids or not. She'll do whatever she would like to do.

When she left the kitchen room, whispers began to come out from the twins's mouth

"Why did she even keep us anyway?" Rara wondered sadly

"I don't know and I don't care. She's a witch." Fran placed the cleaned plates in the place where the kitchen things are kept.

"I don't want here anymore…" His little sister whined

"I'm still here silly."

"No…I want to go out and escape from here…"

"I'll think how to get out of this place" Fran acted like a genius

"Really...? Yay!" A small smile formed on her face

"Shh be quiet silly." Since he doesn't want the "old witch" to hear them

After doing so many chores. The twins are about to starve to death until the "old witch" rages at nightfall

"Fran!" An angry voice called up

"Uh oh." Fran was in trouble

"What did you just do? You broke one of my plates did you? Trying to cover up those pieces huh? Fine! I will take your sister and lock her in a cage for 4 days then!" She grabbed Rara's arm making the little green haired girl cry

"Not so fast witch" he grabbed his twin's other arm. He tried pulling Rara back but he lost

"Don't ever ask food from me or I'll make you starve even more!" She slammed the door. Fran gripped his fist and looked down. He could even hear Rara's cry

"I'm sorry" he bit his lips making it bleed

When the grandmother is finally at rest, Fran tiptoed holding a lamp and tries to find his sister in the dark. He looked into the basement of the house and gulped

"This is a dark place. Oh well"

The lamp's light was able to lighten up the dark place until he found Rara locked up in the cage crying

"Fran! Help me get out of here!" Her tears were unstoppable.

"Don't cry louder or else the witch will wake up again." Rara stopped crying and covered her mouth. "Fran, how will we escape here?"

"I'm a magician" he produced a blue flame from his hand! Rara couldn't believe her eyes, her twin was a magician but he's still her brother

Their grandmother woke up and went down to the basement. She saw Rara still awake in the cage

"I heard noises. What was that all about?"

"….."

She raged and opened the door and grabbed Rara's arm. She slapped her making her fall on the ground. When she told her to stand up, she was horrified. It was actually a doll she slapped. An illusion made by Fran

"W-what the…?" She looked inside the house trying to find the green haired twins

Meanwhile, the real twins were outside running from the house in the grassy field.

"Don't make a sound okay?" Fran looked at her

"Okay."

The two of them finally escaped from the place they've caused so much agony

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: Inseparable

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to its respective owner. **

**Story made by AlluraNightingale**

**Enjoy!**

**Only One**

**Chapter 2: Inseparable**

It was a harsh cold night; the twins were endlessly walking in sidewalk of a road. They had no place to go, everything seems hopeless to them but what's the most important-they are together.

"Fran…?" A tired voice called the older twin

"What…?" He looked at Rara with calm green eyes

"Can we stop walking? I'm too tired" She was panting heavily and couldn't take it anymore

"So you wanted to rest in the streets?"

"I don't care. We don't have any choice."

"Then I'll carry you." He carried his little twin by the back

"Won't you get tired easily? I might be heavy" She was worried

"It's not like you're overweight, are you?" He asked her

"Of course not!" She blushed and laughed

"You finally laughed" Fran still wears the calm yet emotionless look

"What about you? I want to see you smile" Rara never saw her twin smiled. Ever.

"Why would I?" He asked as if he would never ever smile

"I don't want to see that emotionless look you have" Rara got tired of his emotionless look

"So you want a big change on my face? " He asked her

"I've never seen you smile…Not once!"

"Fine." He put her down and they were face to face. He smiled slightly at her. "Happy now?"

"Pfft. Let's rest!"

"Sorry for you to cause this." He apologized and looked down at the ground. His calm look was back already

"No need to frown. What's important is that we're together in an unfamiliar place" She smiled at him to make him smile again but instead, he took her into his arms and tears secretly fell out from his eyes

"I thought I'd felt unfamiliar and alone in this world but you were here to lighten it up…" He hugged her tightly

"Don't cry, my _fratello_" She wrapped her arms around him to make him stop crying.

Fran unwrapped his arms around her and so did she and he turned away from her

"Anyway, let's find a place so you can rest…." He looked everywhere and saw a huge big tree in a grassy field. "There" he pointed at the huge tree

"So are we going to rest under it?" She asked the green haired twin

"Don't expect to sleep on the branches."

"I'm not a monkey or a bird silly."

They went to the huge tree and Fran took out something from the bag he carried when they escaped the house. He placed a blanket on the grassy field for them to rest on. They lied down on it and stared at the starry sky. Million of stars were shone in the night sky

"Wow…so beautiful…" Rara was breath-taken at the starry night. Fran did not say anything but then he asked her a question

"Rara?"

"….."

"You there- Oh." His twin was finally asleep. He looked at her calm sleeping face as calm as the night sky. He smiled at the sleeping Rara

"_Buona notte, sorella…Ti Amo."_ He muttered at his sleeping twin and slowly closed his eyes. He finally slept too


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero and the Princess

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Akira Amano-san**

**Only One story by me**

**Chapter 3 is out! Enjoy ^_^**

**Only One**

**Chapter 3: The hero and the princess**

When the twins are asleep, Fran was in deep sleep, he started having a dream

"Huh? Where am I?" Fran looked everywhere, everything was black and dark.

"Fran, save me…" a familiar voice called was heard

"Rara…? Is that you?" He looked in the dark place and saw her in a huge bird cage

"Rara?" He was astonished to see his twin locked in a cage

"Save me!" She cried out. He ran towards the cage but a strong blizzard made him unable to continue

"_Snow….?_" He thought. Harsh breeze of snow hit him and lost sighting of his sister

"Rara…? Rara!"

"RARA!" He sat up and looked everywhere, it's still the grassy field and his sister was beside him who is still sleeping

"It was a dream…" he sighed and was relieved. He poked his sleeping sister. "Wake up. Wake up"

"Ugh…" She finally started to wake up. "What was that for?"

"We have to wander around again." Fran looked at the road at the other side, there were transportation vehicles going to other places. They are in a highway and there might be a transport to take them to the city of Italy. Fran packed up the things and looked for a transport

Both of them went beside the road and Fran was doing the bus stop sign. Some buses passed them by but one bus stopped. The bus door opened and revealed a kind man who spoke Italian to them

"Ciao piccolo ones! You' re ugualmente giovani da essere soli nella strada principale! I' il ll lo ha lasciato guidare dentro!"

The twins smiled and accepted to ride in the bus

"Wow, free ride in a bus" Unexpecting for Rara and her twin to have a free ride as Fran stares at the window

The bus rode to the city of Italy, Rome. They got out of the bus and the kind man thanked them and spoke in Italian

"Grazie per la guida piccolo un! Il dio di speranza lo mantiene sicuro!"

Fran thanked the kind man who let them ride in the bus as he said:

"Di ringraziamenti signore molto" The bus door closed and left

"Wow, this place is so beautiful…!" It was Rara's first time to see Rome. She always stayed at home because of the witch. But now thanks to her "magician" brother.

"I felt like…a hero who saved a princess from the darkness reigning her life forever" Fran held her sister's hand tight

"You are a hero" She sticked out her tongue and Fran patted her head

Both of them wander the beautiful city. There were kind people and they would not let go when they walk through a crowd of people.

"Hm…I'm hungry" A rumble was heard from Rara's stomach

"Well me too. We didn't even eat well." Fran complained

Both of them looked beggars in the streets as they walked. When they passed by the market, they can't help themselves staring at the fresh fruits

"I can't take it anymore…"

"Ugh…"

Both of them felt like fainting, but a woman with a basket of fruits crouched in front of them and gave them her fruits

"Both of you look sick, it's just too pitiful to see you two like this. Eat it up." She smiled at them

"Wow, f-finally!" Rara accepted the fruits of the kind woman. "Thank you…"

The woman smiled warmly and walked away. They both ate the fruits the kind woman gave them

"Seems like this city is full of kind people" Rara said to her bother

"The problem is, where are we gonna stay? We have no money with us"

Fran put the other fruits in the bag. They are now facing another problem

Both of them roamed in the streets and also heard a singing man on a street playing a guitar. He saw the twins holding their hands together and smiled at them. He begins to sing a song

Broken this fragile thing now

And I can't I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around but I can't

I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up

And I give up

I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go

Scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only

My only one

Made my mistakes

Let you down

And I can't

I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't

I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up

I feel like giving up

I won't walk out until you know

Here I go

Scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do

You are my only

My only one

The man finished singing; both of the twins went to him

"Wow nice singing mister!" Rara complimented at the full grown man

"It's a song dedicated to both of you. Seems like your twin is your only one. Hope nothing separates you forever" The man smiled. The twins looked at each other

"I'll keep on protecting my princess" Fran vowed to Rara. His twin smiled at him

_We'll fight whatever that'll make us separate forever_

End of Chapter

NOTES

Ciao piccolo ones! You' re ugualmente giovani da essere soli nella strada principale! I' il ll lo ha lasciato guidare dentro!- Italian for "Hello little ones! You're too young to be alone in the highway! Ride in!"

Grazie per la guida piccolo un! Il dio di speranza lo mantiene sicuro!- Italian for "Thanks for riding! May God keep you safe!"

Di ringraziamenti signore molto- Italian for "Thanks a lot sir"

By the way, Only One is sung by Yellow Card ^_^

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Two twins in one world

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR **

**Only one by AlluraNightingale**

**Chapter 4 is in front of your eyes now! ENJOY ;D**

**NOTE: T_T sorry if it sucks! **

**Only one**

**Chapter 4: Two twins in one world**

The pitiful twins wandered deeply in Rome. They have nowhere to go as if they were lost in a forest.

_Hansel and Gretel lost their way as they escaped from the witch's house_

Fran and Rara were walking in the streets of Rome as they hold hands. Suddenly, Rara has fallen to her knees which stops them to continue on

"Hm…?" Fran looked back at his tired sister

"T-tired…so…tired…I'm sorry…" She wearily mumbled under her breath. Fran crouched in front of her and patted her head with his calm face

"It's okay"

It was the night time's turn to reign the sky. They rested on the stairs of a huge church with unstoppable panting. Fran was quite upset bringing Rara into this but was enlightened by a sweet smile

"We'll be alright as long we're together…right?"

Fran nodded. "Yeeesss"

The full moon lit up the dark sky. The feelings of anxiousness grew in her heart but she was with her brother so she'll be alright for sure. She begins asking the twin who's head is rested on her shoulder

"Hey Fran…"

"Yes?"

"What if…you lose me…?"

Fran froze for a minute at her

"Why…are you asking that?" He titled his head

"I'm just wondering…" She sighed deeply

"Then I'd be sad if I lose you" He answered her question and was his turn to ask her one

"….What would you feel…if you lose me, Rara?"

That struck her for a long time, what will she do when she loses him? It will be a nightmare for her because she thinks he's the only one in her life

"I…."

"…Sorry" He placed his hand on his head and looked down with his usual expression

"It's alright"

They went inside the church as people pass them by, smiling after a mass. Everything was silent inside and so peaceful. The poor young Rara and Fran rested on the chairs. Fran told her sister to rest and lied down on the chairs

"What about you, Fran?" She asked

"I'll be. Just take a rest"

Her heavy eyelids shut and everything was black, making her slip into a deep slumber while Fran, watches over her as she sleeps. He begins to wonder in his head

"_If we got separated….will we still each other again?_"

End of chapter


End file.
